


Paint The Rain

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Jack loses a friend, and realizes just how much Mac means to him.





	

Jack made his way into his apartment, soaked to the skin. He was hoping the graveside service he'd just attended would be over before the rain came, but that just wasn't in the cards. The rain started just as everyone was making their way to their cars, and Jack got it double as he made the quick jog from his car to his building. He undressed, took a quick shower, and got into some dry clothes. He went to the kitchen for a beer, and sat by the front window, thinking about the service he'd just attended.

He'd known Dennis Roberts for many years, and was sad to hear of his passing. Even though they been in touch in the past few years, Jack still thought of Dennis as a friend. In fact, the last time Jack had seen Dennis was when Dennis and his partner, Jamie Patterson, had their commitment ceremony. Jack had taken Mac with him because he'd wanted Mac to meet Dennis, and he also wanted to meet the man who'd managed to steal Dennis' heart.

The four of them had gone out a few times in the beginning, but with everyone busy working, they sort of lost touch, and their friendship had deteriorated to a phone call from time to time. Jack had gotten a chance to talk privately with Jamie for a few minutes before the service, and the poor guy was devastated. Jamie asked where Mac was, and Jack explained that he was tied up with work. Jamie thanked him for coming, promised to call him soon, and went to greet more of the guests. Jack never got a chance to talk to Jamie again after the service.

Sitting there by the window, Jack realized that he couldn't imagine life without Mac around. Sure, they had their ups and downs like any other couple, but they truly did love each other, no matter what. Jack hoped that Jamie would be as okay as he could be, and that things would work out for him. As he sat there, he came to the conclusion that trying to live without Mac would be like trying to paint the rain........

 

THE END


End file.
